


A Favor for a Favor

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Tetsurou wants to dress up in a couples contest and Daichi wants a dog.  The two reach an agreement.





	A Favor for a Favor

“Absolutely not.”  Daichi said without looking up from his textbook.  He heard his boyfriend stutter and then let out a loud whine.

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask you!”  Tetsurou threw himself down on the couch dramatically before wiggling his way into Daichi’s lap, despite the fact that it had currently been occupied by his homework.  He never guessed that being a teacher would mean he’d have constant homework.  He felt lied to and cheated, someone should have warned him.  Perhaps that’s why he allowed Tetsurou to have his way.  It certainly wasn’t because Daichi was a damn fool in love.  Absolutely not.

 

“Well it’s a day away from Halloween and you came in carrying two big bags so I can safely assume there are costumes in those.”  Daichi traced a finger over Tetsurou’s eye brow gently.  It had just begun to grow back from his own student horror story.  Daichi might have to find new and interesting ways to teach a bunch of hormonal and distracted teens history but at least he didn’t have to deal with science mishaps like Tetsurou.

 

“You always dress up so I’m not sure why you’re so against the idea of costumes.”  Tetsurou shifted and moved until he had successfully gotten Daichi’s legs into a more comfortable position for him to lounge on.

 

“I’m not against the idea of costumes,” In all fairness Halloween wasn’t Daichi’s favorite holiday, he much preferred Christmas.  Which was probably why he dressed as Santa so often, a fact that had all his friends and students groaning each year he dusted off the old suit.  Daichi found it funny even after all these years.  “I’m against the idea of you picking my costume, especially if that includes a couples costume.”

 

“Remember when we were young and you use to love me and tried to impress me by doing everything I wanted to do?”  Tetsurou lamented even as Daichi put his notebook on the coffee table before running his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair.  His students had convinced him that he would look good with an undercut.  Daichi had no doubt his boyfriend would look good with one, but the hair cut Tetsurou had gotten looked much more like a bowl-cut.  Tetsurou had stubbornly worn a hat for weeks until the hair had grown back in, even when they principal had threatened to fire him.

 

“I don’t actually remember that happening at all.”  Daichi was only lying a little.  There had been a couple incidents where he had tried to impress Tetsurou.  All of them had ended in disaster.  Neither of them were smooth in the least.

 

“That’s even worse!”  Tetsurou tossed his lanky arms around, always nailing Daichi in the face before he reached back and wrapped them around Daichi’s waist, using them to turn himself around and burying his face into Daichi’s stomach.  “It’s an important part of any courting ritual and you refuse to do it!”

 

“Ah, must be why we have such a horrible and unstable relationship.”  Daichi teased him.  Honestly so many students at their school thought Tetsurou was so cool and he was such a dork.  Tetsurou let out a long whine before blowing a raspberry against Daichi’s stomach.  Daichi laughed, not realizing that through all of Tetsurou’s wiggling he had managed to ruck the shirt up.

 

“Daichi please!”  Tetsurou dug his pointy chin into Daichi’s stomach to look imploringly up at his boyfriend.

 

“What do I get out of it?”  Daichi knocked his knee lightly against Tetsurou’s ribs to get him to stomach digging his chin into his stomach.

 

“My eternal love and devotion?”  Tetsurou offered hopefully.

 

“Pass.”  Daichi reached over to grab his notebook once more, plopping it right down on Tetsurou’s crushed face.

 

“Daichi!”  Tetsurou whined, making the notebook shift and move.

 

“I want a dog.”  Daichi had been trying to find a way to broach this topic for a while now.  The book was removed and tossed to the ground as Tetsurou sat up to look at Daichi.  “Asahi found a pregnant dog a couple weeks ago, she’s had all her puppies and most of them are already adopted as soon as they are old enough to be.  But the mom needs a safe place too.  Asahi can’t keep her since he’s so busy with work.  Noya is home now to take care of her and the puppies but he’s off on another tour next month.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you going over there was a bad idea?”  Tetsurou asked but there was no harshness in his tone or expression, just exasperated fondness.  Tetsurou had said going over to Asahi’s was a bad idea.  The puppies had been so small and the mother had just laid her big head on Daichi’s thigh was a sigh and stared up at him with big brown eyes.

 

“You did.”  Daichi conceded.  Tetsurou peered over at Daichi before banging his head against the back of the couch.

 

“Why are you so cute?”  Daichi felt his cheeks warm as he kicked Tetsurou, telling him to shut up.  “You know I’m not going to tell you no!  Unlike you I am always kind and will do anything to make you happy.”

 

“I’m going to be wearing a dress, aren’t I?”  Daichi deadpanned.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daichi did not have to wear a dress, which he was grateful for because it ended up being a rather cold night.  His wings however kept popping out at the worst moments.

 

“Mr Sawamura!”  Daichi turned towards the loud shout as a girl with big curly orange hair ran towards him.  Daichi still couldn’t believe little Natsu, Shouyou’s younger sister who had no problem being around a bunch of large high school boys, was now a teenager.  She was dressed as an apocalyptic version of Ariel from the Little Mermaid, the entire girls volleyball team had stuck on theme while the boys had agreed to all be the various princes with the same apocalyptic twist.  “Everyone keeps asking if you and Mr. Kuroo are dating.”

 

“Ah,” Daichi hadn’t really thought that through properly when agreeing to the couples costume.  It wasn’t as if they were keeping it secret, most of the staff knew.  They lived together after all but they were still teachers.  They kept it professional at work.  Natsu, being a Hinata and involved with a lot of people in Daichi’s personal life knew about the relationship but apparently had been keeping it secret.

 

“Daichi!  The couples costume contest is starting, we have to go!”  Tetsurou appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Daichi’s arm to pull him through the crowded gymnasium.  Natsu laughed as she followed behind them just as Daichi’s wings popped out again.

 

“Tetsurou that contest is for the students.”  Daichi tried but he knew it was no use.

 

Well if everyone hadn’t guessed they were together by their matching costumes of Buzz Lightyear and Woody from Toy Story, Tetsurou had made Daichi be Buzz because he was the shorter and stockier of the two, they would when they stood on stage, surrounded by wide eyed and laughing students in a  _ Couples Costume Contest  _ they would know now.

 

Daichi was going to get two dogs for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head it's still Halloween.


End file.
